


Tiny Wonders

by spinmybowtie



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pocket Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finds a tiny Blaine out in the cold, so obviously he takes him home. That's only the start of their adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the pocket!blaine trope. The first chapter is nothing but fluff, and the second chapter is fluff and sexytimes.

It took them a while to settle into a routine, but after a few weeks, Kurt couldn’t imagine his life without Blaine in it. He sometimes wondered what would have happened to Blaine, so small despite his huge personality, had Kurt not noticed him curled into a ball and shivering on the curb in front of his apartment building. Blaine looked so miserable, teeth chattering in the mid-January cold, and Kurt didn’t think twice about wrapping him in his scarf and taking him home.

What was meant to be a temporary arrangement while Blaine figured out how he would get by on his own became decidedly permanent after a few days. Kurt stopped asking Blaine why he was no taller than a soda can once he figured out that Blaine’s guess was as good as his – “One day, I just woke up like this. Now shush, Desperate Housewives is back on.”

Blaine even had his own makeshift bedroom set up on Kurt’s night stand, equipped with a ladder Kurt found at a dollhouse specialty store. Then again, most of the furniture was also meant for a dollhouse, but Blaine didn’t mind as long as he got to test everything out first. Kurt had gotten some strange and amused looks as Blaine hopped from one tiny couch to another, like the place was his own private Ikea. A couple kids noticed him and helped Blaine pick things out, as if it was completely normal for a tiny person to be rolling around on a Victorian-style bed.

It had taken some getting used to, of course. Blaine had a tendency to sing a lot in the mornings, which was a little disorienting when Kurt was half asleep and couldn’t figure out where the singing was coming from. Moving around the apartment was also difficult for Blaine, which meant that Kurt had to get a little creative. Thankfully, he had a lot of experience playing with Erector sets as a kid – Power Rangers can’t get married without a chapel, after all – and over time, he built several pulleys and gadgets that Blaine could use to get around on his own. Blaine liked to explore and was fascinated with everything as if he’d never been around normal human objects before. One night, he’d even managed to wrestle down a large, old pair of Kurt’s headphones that were hung up on the wall for decoration rather than function. When Kurt came home from work that night, he found Blaine curled up between the earpieces, fast asleep while music played through them softly.

It was worth the trouble, though, and it didn’t take long for Blaine to become his best friend and favorite companion. The best nights were when they could just hang out, Blaine pulling himself along in his basket around the kitchen while Kurt made dinner. It was nice not to have to make more than he usually did, since Blaine only needed a couple pieces of rice and a small sliver of chicken, or a couple crumbs of cheesecake, to be perfectly content, rubbing his belly and smiling up at Kurt with the usual sparkle in his eye.

Everything was great, until Kurt realized that he hadn’t seen his father since the holidays, and he would kill him if he didn’t go home for at least a few days soon. Kurt usually went back to Ohio for a weekend every month, but it was April and he was running out of excuses. The problem was, there was no way that Kurt could leave Blaine alone, and leaving him with Rachel would be even worse. The last time Rachel saw Blaine was when they went out to see a show, and Rachel had threatened to put Blaine in her purse and take him home with her. She was joking, of course, but that didn’t stop Blaine from wrapping himself in Kurt’s pocket square and burying himself a little further in Kurt’s jacket for the remainder of the night, watching Rachel's movements out the corner of his eye.

Burt knew Blaine existed, of course. Kurt told him that he made a new friend, and that his new friend quickly became his new roommate. Kurt did, however, leave out the part about Blaine being a pint-sized dreamboat. Not that Kurt noticed how handsome Blaine was or anything. It would be silly to crush on someone that he couldn’t really be with, after all.

After listening to yet another disgruntled voicemail from Burt, passive aggressively mentioning how nice it would be to see him, Kurt was a little bit of a wreck. He paced around his bedroom while Blaine was sprawled out on the couch, Kurt’s iPhone propped up so he could watch a movie while he nibbled on a kernel of popcorn that was so big he needed to hold it with both hands. Kurt peeked through the door to make sure Blaine was still occupied, and then dialed his dad’s number on his work cell.

“I was starting to think you forgot about us,” Burt said. “How've you been?”

“I’m fine. Everything’s fine.”

“Uh huh. What’s goin’ on? Did they finally cancel The Bachelor?”

“No, Dad, _no_ ,” Kurt replied. “Listen, about not visiting – ”

“Hold it right there. We haven’t seen you since Christmas, and we had a deal.”

“No, I know. I was just wondering…” Kurt paused, taking a deep breath, “if I could bring Blaine with me.”

“Oh. Is that it?”

“That’s it.” _Well, almost_ , Kurt thought to himself. He wasn’t necessarily lying, just leaving out one itty bitty detail, but that didn't stop a pang of guilt from creeping up on him.

“I see. Well, it’s fine with me,” Burt said. “I’ve been dying to meet this kid, anyway. You’ve been pretty quiet about him. Any reason in particular why that is?”

“No,” Kurt said quickly. “Just a regular guy. Completely average.”

“Okay, then. I’ll see you in a couple weeks. We’ll make sure to fix up the guest room for your friend.”

They set a date and said their goodbyes, and then Kurt peeked back out into the living room. On the plus side, Blaine’s family lived in Ohio, too, so maybe he and Blaine could visit them while they were there. Kurt didn’t know much about Blaine’s parents, only a few bits and pieces Blaine mentioned in passing, and Kurt didn’t want to push the issue.

“Kurt! Hi! I was wondering where you were,” Blaine said, grinning broadly and kicking his feet. Kurt sat down on the couch next to him and watched as Blaine took a small bite of the popcorn, fighting the urge to giggle. He really was adorable.

“I need to talk to you about something,” Kurt started, and Blaine set the popcorn down and got up to pause the movie. Blaine then walked back over to Kurt and perched himself on Kurt’s thigh, legs crossed and hands folded. Kurt smiled at him and continued, “I’m going back home for a few days, and I don’t know what your plans are, but if you want, maybe you could come with me?”

Kurt couldn’t read Blaine’s expression. He looked both interested and disappointed, like he’d been expecting something else but was fine with where the conversation was headed.

“You want me to meet your family? In Ohio?”

“Yes. That is, if you want to?”

“Do they know about…” Blaine gestured to himself.

“Not exactly,” Kurt said, smiling at Blaine apologetically. “But I’m sure they’ll love you. Everyone else does. Besides, while we’re in Ohio, I was thinking we could go see your family, too?”

Blaine’s eyes lit up at the mention of his family, but quickly faded. “I don’t know if I want them to see me like… this.”

“Think about it?”

“Okay,” Blaine said, then stood up and clamored up Kurt’s chest and reached his arms out to the side to grip Kurt’s shirt. Kurt placed his hand over him and squeezed lightly. “Thank you, Kurt.”

Kurt ran his thumb up and down Blaine’s back. “Anytime.”

~^*^~

Their flight to Ohio was interesting, to say the least. Kurt had to hide Blaine away in his carry on bag, which meant that Blaine got bored after about fifteen minutes after takeoff. Every so often, Kurt heard Blaine singing, or the bag started moving around. If any of the other passengers noticed, they thankfully didn’t say anything, and Kurt did his best to press his legs against the bag to keep it still. He snuck Blaine a peanut and his iPod, and when they got to their destination, Blaine was sweating from playing Angry Birds.

Kurt had insisted on renting a car, despite his father’s protests. Blaine glared at him when Kurt fastened the seat belt for him, complaining that the strap was digging into his chest and suggesting that he sit up on Kurt’s shoulder so he could at least look out the window. Kurt won that battle, and the rest of the ride was quiet except for Blaine grumbling every so often.

The drive was over too quickly and as he pulled into the driveway, Kurt felt his hands start to shake. He unbuckled Blaine and made sure he was bundled up in his homemade scarf and pea coat before grabbing their bag from the backseat. Blaine waited patiently for him to pick him up.

“Just like we talked about, okay?” Kurt brought Blaine up to his coat pocket.

“Yes, sir!” Blaine gave him an exaggerated salute and climbed in, tucking himself down so he wouldn’t be seen right away.

“Right. Here we go,” Kurt mumbled to himself. He rang the doorbell and waited for a few seconds before the door flew open.

“Kurt! Hi, sweetheart!” Carole gathered Kurt up into a big hug. He relaxed into it, suddenly realizing how much he had missed her. She ushered him in and he was greeted by Burt in the living room.

“Hi, Dad,” Kurt said, giving his father a tight hug. “It’s so good to see you.”

“You too, kid,” Burt replied, squeezing Kurt tighter. “Where’s your friend?”

Kurt felt a small kick to his side. Blaine was getting antsy.

“Okay, um, don’t freak out, okay?”

“Why would I freak out? You two get married or something?”

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of quiet laughter beat him to it. He poked at his pocket to get Blaine to stop.

“Ow! Kurt!”

“Oh god,” Kurt quickly reached into his pocket and pulled Blaine out and held him in his palm. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“Uh, Kurt?”

Kurt snapped his head up to find both Carole and his father looking at Blaine with wide eyes. “Oh, yeah, sorry. Dad, Carole, this is – ”

“Blaine Anderson!” Blaine jumped up and stood in the middle of Kurt’s open palm and held his hand out. “It’s so nice to meet you, sir!”

Burt stared at him, but then held out his hand, looking very amused when Blaine grabbed one of his fingers and used his whole arm to shake it. “It’s, well, interesting to meet you, Blaine.”

“Kurt, he’s precious!” Carole cooed, and Blaine preened, beaming at her. She held out her hand, but instead of shaking her finger, Blaine leaned down and kissed her fingertip.

“It’s lovely to meet you, ma’am,” Blaine said, and Carole giggled. Kurt and his father exchanged a look, and then Kurt set Blaine down on the back of the couch to take off his coat.

Once the pleasantries were out of the way, Kurt was relieved that everything was going well, all things considered. Burt was still staring at Blaine, who was sitting down and kicking his feet against the back of the couch and grinning as Carole continued to fuss over him. Kurt couldn’t help but smile at how easily Blaine had managed to charm her.

“I know this is a little shocking,” Kurt said once he put away his and Blaine’s coats and scarves and they were sitting around the kitchen table. Kurt, Burt, and Carole slowly sipped coffee, while Blaine was enjoying picking at a small piece of a sugar cookie. Blaine loved coffee, too, but it was a bad idea unless Kurt had a couple hours free to watch Blaine bounce around every surface he could get to.

“I have a few questions, yeah,” Burt said, looking down at Blaine. “I think the biggest one is how this is even possible?”

Blaine brushed the last bits of crumbs off his hands and shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. One day, I was normal sized, and then the next day I woke up and I looked like this. You can’t imagine how hard it was just to get out of my apartment. It took me almost an entire day.”

Carole frowned while Burt’s mouth twitched in a small smile. “Okay. Did you try and find out some answers? Call your family?”

“I didn’t really have a chance,” Blaine said. “Once I got outside, it was madness! New York is a huge city to begin with, and when you factor being half a foot high, well, things get complicated real fast. Thank goodness for Kurt coming along when he did.”

Kurt grinned fondly at Blaine, and Blaine walked across the table to sit against Kurt’s hand. “Anyway,” Blaine continued, “I’ve been thinking about my parents since Kurt mentioned coming here. They don’t live far.”

“And we can still go see them if you want,” Kurt added.

“Good idea,” Burt said. “Maybe they can help.”

“Not that you’re not wonderful just as you are,” Carole smiled, and Kurt laughed lightly as Blaine tipped his chin up and grinned. She was terrible for Blaine’s ego.

Carole and Kurt cleaned up while Burt took Blaine back out into the living room. Kurt put away their things, setting up Blaine’s bed next to the bedside lamp in his old bedroom. He laid out Blaine’s pajamas for him and got Blaine’s bath cup ready, and he found himself thinking about what, if any, information Blaine’s parents could offer them. As adorable as Blaine was at his current height, something about him being normal sized made Kurt’s heart thud hard inside his chest. Blaine was handsome, caring, funny, and somehow, he made Kurt feel safe. Usually, Kurt would chalk his feelings up to his recent lack of success in the relationship department, but he was self aware enough to know it was more than that.

Kurt made his way back downstairs and stopped short when he reached the living room. His father was on the couch, remote in hand, watching a football game, and Blaine was perched on the rim of his baseball cap, lying on his stomach with his chin resting on his hands. Something happened in the game and both Burt and Blaine cheered, and then Kurt’s stomach swooped as his father lifted a finger up and Blaine high-fived it. Carole came in with a tray of cheese and crackers and Kurt broke out of his haze to join them. Blaine climbed down from Burt’s cap to sit on Kurt’s shoulder, curled up against his neck. Kurt was acutely aware of every millimeter of skin that Blaine was touching, and he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. It was so ridiculous to have any kind of romantic feelings for Blaine, but yet, there they were, smacking Kurt in the face.

~^*^~

The next morning, Kurt placed Blaine back in the car and they set out to visit Blaine’s parents. Blaine fidgeted against the seat belt, huffing because he couldn’t see out the window.

“I can sit on the dashboard,” Blaine offered. “Just put on some music and if anyone sees me, they’ll think I’m one of those bobble head toys.”

“Do you know what happens to those things in an accident?” Kurt asked, sounding much more irritated than he meant to. “They end up in the trunk. I’d rather have you in one piece, thank you very much.”

“I know, I know,” Blaine grumbled. “Doesn’t hurt to ask.”

They drove in silence for a few minutes, the radio playing and Blaine singing along quietly. His voice carried well for someone so small, which wasn’t surprising since Blaine had been trying to make it as a professional singer before, well, everything changed. As they approached Blaine’s parents’ house, Blaine grew increasingly silent.

“You okay?” Kurt looked down at Blaine briefly to find him staring blankly at his feet. “Blaine?”

“What? Oh, yeah, I’m good. Really, really great.”

“Blaine.”

“What if they hate me?” Blaine asked softly. “What if they think I’m a freak and want nothing to do with me?”

“And what if they know what happened to you?”

Blaine didn’t respond, so Kurt continued, “I happen to know for a fact that it’s impossible for anyone to hate you. And you’re not a freak, so stop thinking that. Besides, whatever happens, I’ll be right there with you. We’re in this together, remember?”

Blaine nodded and didn’t say anything more until they pulled up the Anderson’s driveway. The house was larger than Kurt expected, but it looked cozy. The lawn was well maintained and littered with small flower beds, and the bright yellow shutters on the windows made it look warm and inviting instead of tacky.

“Hey, Kurt?” Blaine said just before Kurt reached up to knock on the door. Blaine was sitting in Kurt’s palm, bouncing his legs in anticipation, and Kurt looked down at him in question. “Thank you. For everything. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.”

 _I wish we could be more_ , Kurt wanted to say, but instead he smiled and held Blaine close to his chest. He knocked on the door twice and stepped back, fingers curling around Blaine protectively as the door opened.

“May I help you?” The woman at the door was short, with long, dark hair and a pair of wire frame glasses perched on her nose.

“Yes, actually. My name is Kurt Hummel. Are you Mrs. And - .”

“Mama?” Blaine pushed Kurt’s fingers apart and stood up. Kurt watched as the woman’s eyes grew wide.

“Blaine? Oh, sweetheart, I can’t believe it’s you!” Blaine’s mother waved for Kurt to come in, and as soon as the door was shut, she took Blaine and hugged him close. “We’ve been so worried.”

Kurt stood back awkwardly, biting his lip to hide his grin. Blaine looked so happy, his arms stretched as far as they could go around his mother’s neck as she held him against her chest. What was surprising was that she didn’t seem at all shocked by Blaine’s size.

“Let me have a look at you,” Mrs. Anderson said, holding Blaine out in front of her. “Oh, Blaine. I was hoping this wouldn’t happen.”

She turned on her heel and started walking further into the house. Kurt followed a few steps back, more confused than ever. He heard her talking to Blaine, but couldn’t make out what she was saying, but when they reached the kitchen, everything started to make sense.

In the middle of the kitchen table, there was another, much smaller table, and sitting there reading newspaper clippings was a man not much taller than Blaine. Kurt stayed in the doorway, mouth hanging open, as Mrs. Anderson set Blaine down next to the man.

“Hello, son,” the man said, standing up and approaching Blaine slowly.

“Dad? But, how? Why? What is going on?” Blaine looked frantic, looking between his parents rapidly and smoothing his hair repeatedly. From experience, Kurt knew that meant he was feeling especially overwhelmed. “Can somebody please fill me in?”

Blaine’s father sighed and gestured for Blaine to sit down. Mrs. Anderson sat on one of the regular chairs and gestured for Kurt to join her.

“And who is this?” Mr. Anderson asked.

“This is Kurt,” Blaine replied. Kurt waved hesitantly, not sure what to do in such an unusual situation. He was unbearably curious to know why both Blaine and his father were mini-people, but on the other hand, he felt like he was intruding on a private family conversation. Blaine didn’t seem to mind him being there, but his parents looked wary. “I’ve been staying with him for a while now. He’s helped me out a lot.”

“Thank you for that, Kurt,” Mr. Anderson said, nodding in Kurt’s direction. “Now, I think we have some explaining to do.”

“Yes, you do.” Blaine sat straight backed in the chair with his hands folded in his lap.

“Our family has a bit of history,” Mr. Anderson began. “We don’t know how far back it goes, and sometimes it skips a generation. My father – your grandfather – told me about it when I had my first reduction spurt. It’s a curse of some kind, and we’ve never been able to figure out how to break it. It’s just how things are.”

“Okay, I’m sorry, you’ve lost me,” Blaine said, rubbing his brow like what his father just told him gave him an instant headache. Kurt could certainly sympathize; the whole thing seemed ridiculous. Curses weren’t real, after all. “Reduction spurt?”

“You’ve heard of growth spurts, right? It’s just the opposite, and it’s temporary,” Mr. Anderson explained. “It comes and goes. One day, you’re normal sized, and then suddenly you wake up… not. The good news is that the spurts get shorter as you age.”

Both Kurt and Blaine stared at Mr. Anderson in disbelief while he grinned at them.

“I’m not going to stay like this forever?” Blaine asked.

“No, of course not! My first reduction spurt lasted about six months.”

Kurt did the math in his head and if Blaine was like his father, he had approximately two months left in his current state. After that, he would be normal-sized again. Kurt felt the panic start to spread. He had feelings for Blaine, feelings that didn’t seem to be reciprocated, feelings that could potentially ruin his and Blaine’s friendship.

Blaine continued his conversation with his parents, talking about why Blaine never noticed when his father went through reduction spurts and how Blaine was going to manage school and a job and keeping up a place to live. They offered to help Blaine find and pay for a new apartment, as well as buy him new furniture and clothes. It was the least they could do for keeping such a huge secret from him. Hearing Blaine talk about moving into his own place was bittersweet, though, and as happy as Kurt was that Blaine could go back to his regular life soon, he would miss him being around all the time.

~^*^~

The rest of their visit in Ohio was pleasant, if uneventful. Burt and Carole made them promise to come back once Blaine had grown back to full size, and Blaine’s parents were extremely friendly and kind to Kurt once they realized how much he meant to Blaine. Coming back to New York and their routine was nice, though, even if Kurt felt a nagging ache that it would soon be over.

As the weeks went by, Blaine prepared for life on his own and Kurt helped when he could. Blaine had a blast buying new clothes online, but Kurt figured that had more to do with how much he enjoyed jumping around Kurt’s laptop to press the keys. Kurt took Blaine apartment hunting and using the carefully crafted communication technique of ‘one poke for yes, two pokes for no’, they found a place not too far from NYADA, where Blaine was supposed to be a senior. It wasn’t far from Kurt’s apartment, either, which was a bonus. It took some work, but they had Blaine completely set before he hit his Six Month Mini-versary, as Blaine had started to call it.

It was shortly after they found Blaine a new place to live that Kurt started to notice Blaine acting differently. He began to burrow himself a little closer to Kurt when they watched movies, compliment Kurt more, and Kurt swore he saw Blaine smirk when Kurt walked in on him during his bath and he was standing up in his cup, naked and dripping. That incident was both confusing and arousing, and Kurt wasn’t sure what to make of it.

Blaine also began to get more and more excited about what he would do when he was fully grown again.

“I’m going to eat a whole bagel, Kurt. All of it. At one time.”

“Oh my god, Kurt, a shower! I’m going to take showers all day.”

“How many songs in a row should I do for karaoke night? Can we have a karaoke night?”

“Can we find a puppy? I want to find a puppy and play with it for hours!”

One night, as Kurt was drifting off and Blaine was in his little bed, Blaine asked him, “I want to hug you, Kurt.”

“You already hug me all the time,” Kurt mumbled into his pillow.

“No, I mean a real hug. I think you’d give good hugs.”

“Mmm, I do. My hugs are fantastic.”

“We could cuddle, too. I’ve been told I’m great at cuddling.”

Kurt woke up a little at that. Blaine wasn’t one to withhold physical affection by any means, but the thought of cuddling with him made his stomach flip with sudden anticipation.

“I’m sure you are,” Kurt said. “Of course we can cuddle. Friends cuddle, right?”

“Yeah, friends,” Blaine sighed, and then didn’t say anything more.

~^*^~

Kurt woke up the next morning slowly, the sun shining in through the windows. He was half way through a particularly painful stretch when he stopped moving altogether.

He always closed the curtains before bed.

Jumping out of bed, he looked over to his bedside table to find Blaine’s bed broken and his lamp on the floor. He ran out into the living room, and there was Blaine, showered and dressed and looking delicious in a tight polo and even tighter bright yellow pants. He was gathering all of his new clothes together, and Kurt was glad to have his closet space back, but that didn’t matter because Blaine was a full sized man and he was _beautiful_.

“Hey,” Blaine greeted him, and he seemed almost shy. “Sorry if I woke you. I wanted to get an early start on getting my things together.”

“Blaine, you’re big.”

“Well, that’s a matter of opinion, I guess.”

“No, I mean… wow.”

Blaine laughed and ducked his head, playing with one of several bow ties they’d picked out together. “I’ll, um, be getting out of your hair soon.”

“Oh, okay, yeah, of course,” Kurt said, trying to hide his disappointment. Was Blaine that excited to leave? “I’ll grab your apartment key for you.”

“No need.” Blaine held up a set of keys. “I can reach the cabinets now.”

“Right.”

Kurt made his way to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and stood at the counter and watched as Blaine finished packing up. What if he hadn’t woken up when he did? Would Blaine have left without saying good-bye? Kurt fought back the stinging behind his eyes and when Blaine zipped up the last of his bags, he shuffled over and picked up a couple.

“I’ll help you take these down,” Kurt said, not caring that he was still in his pajamas. He was in front of his door when Blaine spoke, loud and confident and sure.

“Go on a date with me.”

“Wait, what?” Kurt dropped Blaine’s bags with a loud thud. Blaine was blushing, his smile tentative but as gorgeous as ever. “You want to go on a date? With me?”

“Yes? Unless you don’t want to, which I totally understand.”

“God, you’re so _dumb_.”

Before Blaine could respond, Kurt took three long steps and grabbed his face, pulling him in for a hard kiss. It was slightly off center and their noses bumped awkwardly, but after less than a second, Blaine was kissing him back and it was bliss.

Kurt pulled back first, and Blaine was staring at him with wide eyes, his mouth open a little in surprise.

“Yes, Blaine. I’d love to go on a date with you,” Kurt laughed, and then he kissed Blaine again because he _had to_. “Actually, there’s a tapas bar that just opened that I’ve been dying to try. I hear they have mini-quiches that are to die for.”

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and furrowed his eyebrows, though his smile never left his face. “Was that your clever way of making a mini-me joke.”

“Oh, honey, that’s never going to stop.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a couple years after the previous one. Kurt and Blaine are in an established relationship, and Blaine wakes up to another reduction spurt.
> 
> Warnings: sex (frottage, mostly) between pocket!blaine and full-size Kurt, the equivalent of a facial, and barely-there comeplay.

The second time Blaine goes through a reduction spurt, it’s almost two years since his first one, and a lot has changed. He’s no longer a college student, he and Kurt are engaged, and he’s back to living with Kurt, this time in a new apartment.

Blaine wondered when it would happen, but after a few months, he stopped worrying about it. He kept all his mini-sized belongings stored away, and that box was still sitting in his and Kurt’s closet, just in case. He was lucky enough to have found success in a couple Broadway shows, and he performed at random gigs in between, so whenever he did end up becoming small again, work would be flexible.

He woke up in the middle of the night, sweating despite going to bed sans pajamas. He felt off, like he was being swallowed whole by the pillow, and when he tried to sit up, the weight of Kurt’s arm across his body kept him down. It was then that he realized what happened.

“Kurt! Kurt, wake up!” Blaine shouted, shaking Kurt’s arm. He reached over to where Kurt’s head was and poked his nose. “Kurt!”

“Mmm?”

“Wake up! It happened again!”

Kurt’s eyes opened slowly, but when he focused on Blaine, he shot up to sitting.

“Oh!”

“Oh?” Blaine said irritably. “I’m the size of a grapefruit again and all you can say is _oh_?”

Kurt blinked at him and scratched his hand through his hair. “To be fair, we knew this was going to happen again at some point.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Blaine grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Blaine, it’s not a _big_ deal,” Kurt said, then promptly started to chuckle.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t. Let’s go back to sleep, and in the morning, we’ll get your ‘Little Blaine’ box down and fix up the place, okay?”

“Fine, but I get to cuddle your face.”

“Of course.”

Blaine untangled his legs from the sheets, and then something dawned on him.

“Wait, do you know what this means?” Blaine said, starting to panic and feeling a little – okay, more than a little – ridiculous about it. “No sex. For like, weeks, maybe _months_.”

Kurt burst out laughing, high and light, and what was normally one of Blaine’s favorite sounds was frustrating him, because Kurt obviously couldn’t see how dire the situation was.

“Oh, honey, come on, don’t pout,” Kurt said when he finally calmed down. Blaine glared at him. “Just because we can’t do everything doesn’t mean we can’t do anything. Like… ” Kurt trailed a finger tip along the inside of Blaine’s leg. “I can still touch you…”

Blaine’s breath hitched as Kurt’s finger moved further up, brushing along his inner thigh and up to his cock.

“And you can still watch me,” Kurt started jerking himself off slowly with his other hand, continuing with feather light touches to Blaine’s dick. Blaine groaned softly, getting hard despite himself. “Come on, Blaine, I know you like to watch.”

Blaine really, really did. Kurt was on a whole different level of sexy without even trying, but when he started putting on a show, slow and seductive, it made Blaine damn near lose his mind.

“Yeah,” Blaine said, swallowing hard as Kurt moaned, and then he made a decision. He pushed Kurt’s hand away and stood on the pillow, wobbling a little until he got his footing right.

“Oh my god, you’re _huge_ ,” Blaine said, feeling slightly overwhelmed and a lot turned on as he took in the full view of Kurt’s cock.

Kurt giggled at the compliment. “I think your perception is a little skewed, but thank you.”

“I have an idea.” Blaine climbed up Kurt’s thigh and walked across his hip. Kurt’s cock was hard and heavy, lying against his stomach, and Blaine stopped when he was standing next to it. “Let me know if this is too weird.”

Kurt nodded and Blaine kicked his leg up over Kurt’s cock and hoisted himself up until he was straddling it. It felt a little strange, but Kurt was watching him with hooded eyes and he groaned as Blaine leaned forward. “Okay?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah, that’s, um, good,” Kurt breathed, and Blaine took himself in hand and stroked a few times until he was fully hard again. “Do you think, maybe… lube?”

“Good idea,” Blaine said, shifting on Kurt’s cock and gasping as Kurt reached for the bedside table, the movement giving him some unexpected friction. Once the bottle of lube was uncapped, Kurt hesitated.

“Where should I, you know…” He waved the bottle in question.

“Right here, in front of me, I got this.” Blaine winked and Kurt very carefully dripped the lube just in front of where Blaine was sitting, making Blaine hiss as the cool fluid pooled against his thighs.

Blaine squeezed his legs around Kurt’s cock and started to grind against him. It was slippery and a little difficult to keep his balance, but he quickly managed to get a steady rhythm going.

“Jesus, Blaine, look at you,” Kurt whispered, his breath hitching as Blaine gripped his cock tighter. Blaine leaned down and placed his hand over his own dick, pressing it against Kurt’s and creating a hot, slick channel to fuck into. “Keep going, yeah.”

Blaine didn’t need to be told twice, thrusting against Kurt hard and fast. Kurt’s cock twitched and Blaine shifted, and then he was right on top of a vein, the lube making it slide between his cheeks and right against his hole. He’d love for Kurt to be able to fuck him, but riding his dick would have to do, and because of Blaine’s small stature and barely-there weight, every inch of Kurt was rock hard and unyielding. Blaine rocked his hips forward and back again, eyes squeezed shut, the smooth skin of Kurt’s cock skidding underneath his balls and against his ass, and it was _incredible_.

“Is it… are you close?” Kurt asked, breathing heavily and placing his thumbs at Blaine’s hips. Blaine nodded frantically.

Kurt’s touch was almost too gentle for the occasion, but then Kurt started to move Blaine back and forth and after less than a minute of being completely at Kurt’s mercy – something he always loved when he was full grown – Blaine came with a strangled cry all over the underside of Kurt’s cock, the tiny drops of translucent white barely visible against Kurt’s flushed skin.

“Wow,” Kurt said, and Blaine laughed, because ‘wow’ couldn’t even begin to describe it. Not when he’d already started mentally preparing himself for nothing but sad relations with his right hand for the foreseeable future.

With a smirk, Blaine bent down and started to lick along Kurt’s cock, gathering up his own come on his tongue. He slowly worked his way up to the head and licked around it, then glanced up at Kurt. “Is this doing anything for you?”

“You have no idea,” Kurt said. “Just, can I?”

Blaine hopped down and walked up Kurt’s stomach so he was standing in front of his erection, giving Kurt room to stroke himself again. Blaine held on to the head of Kurt’s cock and licked around it. It was a full body workout, but Kurt’s soft moans and curses were making it completely worth it. Blaine experimented, sucking and nipping in different spots while Kurt’s hand moved slowly up and down his shaft. It wasn’t enough for Kurt to get off, Blaine knew, but he was having too much fun to stop.

After a few minutes, Kurt was whining and begging. “Blaine, I need more, I can’t…”

Blaine stroked against his frenulum and licked a large circle around the very tip of Kurt’s cock, and then he let go. “Go ahead, come for me.”

Kurt started to pump himself faster, and Blaine was mesmerized by it. Unfortunately, he wasn’t paying attention enough, and soon, he was knocked onto his ass as Kurt cried out, thick stripes of come painting Blaine’s legs and torso. It was stupidly hot.

“Fuck,” Kurt gasped as he came down. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good,” Blaine said, giving Kurt a thumbs up. “Tissue?”

Kurt grabbed a couple and helped Blaine get cleaned up. Blaine still felt a little sticky, but in his current state, taking a bath was more involved than he wanted to deal with at the moment.

Instead, Blaine walked up Kurt’s chest and kissed his bottom lip, and then slid down his shoulder to cuddle up against his neck. Kurt brought one side of the sheet up and covered Blaine with it.

“So, that happened,” Kurt said, huffing out a tired laugh.

“Was it weird?” Blaine asked. “It was weird, right?”

“A little, but in a sexy, ‘oh my god I just came on my mini-fiance’ kind of way,” Kurt replied.

Blaine curled up closer to Kurt’s neck. “I love you.”

“Love you, too. Now sleep. We have an _enormous_ amount of work to do tomorrow.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
